Trials, love and possession
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is now old enough to take a bride. He is jealous that his brother Tygra has his wife Cheetara a cheetah cleric and now she is pregnant. There are many noble en a lioness noble lady suddenly she comes back. She works as a skilled medic in the royal medical house. Lion-o befriends her and they fall in love. AU with tech everywhere and Lion-o's mother is alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o is now old enough to take a bride. He is jealous that his brother Tygra has his wife Cheetara a cheetah cleric and now she is pregnant. There are many noble ladies. But the only available lioness that is from Thundera had disappeared with her family years ago. Suddenly she comes back. She works as a skilled medic in the royal medical house. Lion-o befriends her and love blossoms between the two. Soon things get complicated. AN AU full of technology and has Lion-o's mother alive._

chapter 1

Lion-o is the prince heir of Thundera and now was old enough to take a bride. He was jealous of his brother Tygra who had his wife Cheetara. Now the two of them were expecting a baby. Lion-o doubted he would ever find the right girl.

His parents were worried. They decided if he found a women he loved he could marry her. They also told him that lion noble lady named Valtina was arriving next week to work at the medical house.

"This is not going to be easy." Lion-o said heading out.

Lion-o went into Thundera to clear his head. He was so busy muttering to himself and trying sort through his thoughts he wasn't watching where he was going. He ran into someone. "Ow!" Lion-o said. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too," the lady said.

Lion-o saw the most lovely white lioness ever. "Hi, I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"You are the prince of Thundera I am so sorry, I should've watched where I was going," she said.

"It's okay, what is your name?" Lion-o said.

"I'm Liosia, I am returning to Thundera after my family left Thundera on a trip and never returned we were captured and I escaped and I learned to be a medic from a wonderful lady and she allowed me to come here and work. Now I'm going to the medical house in the palace to work there," Liosia said.

"My parents most know about this before you get there they will be thrilled," Lion-o said. He took her to the palace.

The king and queen were shocked to see Liosia and she explained everything.

"Well we are glad you returned home safely." Leona said.

"Yes, Lion-o take her to the medical house so she can get settled," Claudius said.

"Of course father," Lion-o said.

Lion-o lead Liosia to the medical house. "Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said and went in.

Lion-o smiled and headed back to his room.

Liosia came in and saw many medics. "Hello you must be Liosia, I'm glad you came back to Thundera safe and sound, I am Kali the head medic," Kali said. 'I am also Jaga's wife," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"Pumyra," Kali called.

"Yes Kali?" said a cat called Pumyra.

"This is Liosia the survivor of the long lost white lion family. She is now a medic will you show her to her room," Kali said giving her the key.

"Sure," Pumyra said. "Follow me Liosia," she said.

Liosia followed Pumyra and was lead to her room. She got settled and was ready to go. "Liosia come with me so you can get you medical bag and supplies." Pumyra said and lead her to another room. Liosia picked out a bag and was given her supplies.

"If you need anything Kali is down the hall." Pumyra said.

"Hey Pumyra who is this?" a young man asked.

"Hi Jagron," Pumyra said. "This is Liosia she's new," she said and explained.

"Nice to meet you, if you need any help you can also ask me, because I have been here a while, and Kali is my mother so she taught me everything I know," Jagron said.

"Nice to meet you too," Liosia said.

Liosia and Pumyra became fast friends and they were talking. "So you met Lion-o?" Pumyra said.

"Yes we kind of ran into each other literally," Liosia said.

"Well at least no one was hurt," Pumyra said.

"He's really nice," Liosia said.

"Lion-o is nice," Pumyra said. "You will also get training with some of the medical equipment. Some of it is easy to use and some of it is not." she said.

"Well you know what they say try, try again," Liosia said.

"That's right," Pumyra said.

After a couple of days of training Liosia had some free time and went out into the garden. She saw Lion-o was there. "Oh hello Lion-o." Liosia said.

"Hey Liosia fancy seeing you here," Lion-o said. "So Liosia would you like to hang out sometime?" he asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Every time they had some free time Lion-o and Liosia went out to have some fun. They sometimes walked in the garden and other times they went mount riding. They became the best of friends. He found ways to make Liosia laugh and found ways to cheer her up.

Liosia soon found herself falling in love with him. Even though it had only been a week and half. One day in the meadow taking a break from mount riding she looked at him. "I love you Lion-o," she said confessing her feelings.

Lion-o smiled at her. "I love you to Liosia," Lion-o said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia and Lion-o still spent time together. They talked and they shared kisses but no one else except Tygra and Cheetara knew of their relationship.

Today Liosia was assisting Kali in giving Cheetara an ultrasound. "Okay Cheetara let's see how your cub is doing." Kali said.

Tygra and Cheetara were plenty nervous. Kali spread some cold gel on Cheetara's middle. The rubbed the wand over it. "Hmm," Kali said.

"Is everything alright?" Tygra asked.

"Yes everything is fine I see something that I didn't expect to see," Kali said.

"Which is?" Cheetara asked.

"You two are having twins." Kali said.

Tygra and Cheetara were shocked. Cheetara smiled and Tygra looked really nervous. "My this changes a few things," Tygra said.

"It sure does," Cheetara said.

They left happy and little nervous.

Liosia decided to see Lion-o. She passed Valtina in the hallway. "Hey Valtina." Liosia said.

Valtina looked at her in a bit of condescending way. "Hey yourself," Valtina said.

Liosia continued on her way. _What's her problem? _Liosia wondered.

_I don't know what Lion-o sees in her, he should be with me! _Valtina thought.

Liosia met Lion-o in the garden and they started talking. They were having a nice conversation which then turned into make out session. "I have to go now Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Okay I'll see you later," Lion-o said.

Tygra saw Lion-o passing by. "So how is your relationship with Liosia going?" Tygra asked.

"It's going well," Lion-o said.

"That's great and I just found out I am going to be a father of twins." Tygra said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

After three months it was Liosia's birthday and Lion-o gave her a necklace that he had made especially for her.

"Lion-o it's beautiful," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lion-o said. He put it on her.

Liosia was happy with her necklace. Pumyra saw her new necklace. "Lion-o gave that to you, you two are getting serious." Pumyra said.

"Yes we are and I love him so much," Liosia said.

"I'm glad," Pumyra said.

"Do you have anyone special?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I'm in love with Bengali the young white tiger blacksmith, he's so sweet." Pumyra said.

"Well I hope everything goes well for you," Liosia said.

"Thanks Liosia," Pumyra said.

The next evening Liosia passed by Lion-o's room and saw the door was open and she came in. "Sorry for intruding you have a nice room," Liosia said.

"Thanks Liosia," Lion-o said.

Liosia sat on his bed and they started to make out and it was growing more and more passionate. Lion-o then got up closed the door and locked it. They both got undressed and climbed into bed. They started to kiss and rub each other. Liosia and Lion-o started purring and growling and made other sounds of pleasure.

Tygra and Cheetara heard as they passed by. They remember when they first did it. They were amazed by how serious Lion-o and Liosia were getting.

Claudius and Leona heard it. They remember when they did it at that age. "I think Lion-o chose who he wants already," Claudius said.

"Yes it seems that way the best way to tell if Liosia gets the mating mark in some place where everyone can see," Leona said.

"Then we better leave the kids alone," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosia were really getting into it. Lion-o then sank his teeth into the side of Liosia's neck. Liosia wasn't even noticing. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

A servant tried to get them for dinner. "Leave them be," Claudius said.

The servant blushed when he realized what the king meant.

The next morning Lion-o and Liosia woke up. "Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Good morning to you too," Liosia said. "I got go I'm going to be late," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Liosia got dressed quickly and headed for the medical house. She noticed everyone was staring at her then she looked in the mirror in her room and saw why everyone was staring she had a mating mark. Lion-o wanted her to be his mate. Liosia was thrilled by this.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

After a couple of weeks Liosia and Lion-o would still spend time together even have sex from time to time. Valtina would sometimes tease Liosia. "Look at Lion-o's little love bug," she would say in rude voice.

Liosia knew that Valtina liked Lion-o and was trying to humiliate her. She just ignored her. Liosia got use to the mating mark Lion-o left. She accepted it by kissing Lion-o and telling him I would love to be your mate.

Liosia was in the middle of her shift when she got sick to her stomach and she ran to the bathroom. Everyone nearby heard her throwing up.

"Aw sounds like little Ms. perfect is sick," Valtina said is sarcastic voice.

"That isn't funny," Jagron said.

"I'll go check on her," Pumyra said. She went into the bathroom and saw Liosia wiping her mouth. "You have been throwing up a lot lately, are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know, at first I thought it was something I ate but now I don't know," Liosia said.

"I'll take you to Kali she can help." Pumyra said.

"Good idea," Liosia said.

Pumyra helped Liosia up and took her to Kali's office. Kali saw them come in. "Why hello Pumyra and Liosia what brings you two in today?" Kali asked.

"I thinking I'm getting sick," Liosia said.

"Okay Liosia have a seat and I'll take a look," Kali said. She took Liosia's temperature. "No fever," she said.

"I still think something is wrong with me," Liosia said. "I just don't feel like myself. I haven't felt like myself for a couple of weeks," she said.

"Tell me what is going on and be as detailed as possible with your symptoms." Kali said.

"Okay," Liosia said. "I feel nauseous, I get headaches, my breasts are tender, I am hungry all the time, and I get tired very easily." she said.

"I see, I just want to draw some blood just so I can be sure about what it is," Kali said taking sticking needle into Liosia. Then put the blood in the machine. Then pulled out the results. "Just like I thought," she said.

"What is just like you thought?" Liosia asked.

"You're pregnant," Kali said.

"What?" Liosia said. "I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes," Kali said.

"You are going to have crown prince's baby! I thought it would happen since he chose you as his mate," Pumyra said getting excited.

"I'm so shocked," Liosia said. "But not surprised, last time Lion-o and I had sex we got a little careless." she said.

"Well, still this baby is part of your family and the royal family so it's important that Lion-o must know." Kali said.

"I'm planning on telling him at the harvest festival." Liosia said.

"Good," Kali said.

"I want to be the one to tell Lion-o so if either of you two see him don't tell him," Liosia said.

"I understand completely," Kali said. "I will tell Jaga and we will both make sure your duties are lighter and I know Lion-o will tell his parents and once you marry the prince you will be the prince and future queen so you won't be a medic anymore you will have the duties of being a queen," she said.

"I understand that," Liosia said.

"I will tell some of our friends." Pumyra said.

"Great the harvest festival is tomorrow and I can't wait to tell him," Liosia said.

Cheetara and Tygra came in. "Hey what's going on in here?" Tygra asked.

"Well, I just found out something," Liosia said.

"What's that?" Cheetara asked.

"I'm pregnant with Lion-o's baby," Liosia said.

"That's amazing," Cheetara said.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to see the look on Lion-o's face when we tell him," Tygra said.

"Hang on, I want to tell Lion-o when we are alone first," Liosia said.

"I understand that," Cheetara said.

"I won't tell, Cheetara was the one who told me, and I think Lion-o will like the news coming from you," Tygra said.

"Okay Cheetara are you ready to find out the gender of your twins?" Kali asked.

"Yes I'm ready," Cheetara said. Kali started to do the ultra sound. "So, how far along are you Liosia?" she asked.

"I don't know," Liosia said.

"How long ago was it since and Lion-o you know," Kali said.

"About nine weeks ago," Liosia said.

"Then you must around eight weeks," Kali said.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Liosia said.

The next evening Lion-o was looking for Liosia. "Looking for Liosia?" Leona asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Lion-o asked.

"You love her and I saw the mark you left on her, I know she will make a wonderful wife for you," Leona said.

"Yes and she said she wants to be," Lion-o said.

"I was right, just ask her the question and your father and I will arrange the wedding," Leona said.

"That's right and it will be quite the celebration," Claudius said.

Lion-o saw Liosia. "Go to her son," Claudius said.

Lion-o ran off to meet her. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Liosia there is something I want to ask you," Lion-o said.

"What's that will you marry me and become princess and future queen of Thundera?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Great we must tell my parents you said yes." Lion-o said.

"Hang on Lion-o there is something I need to tell you too, now let's go someplace a little more private." Liosia said.

They went into a street corner. "What do you have to tell me Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I'm pregnant with your baby," Liosia said.

Lion-o hugged her and kissed her. "This is amazing, I never thought I be a father so soon, but this is incredible. Well with his or her cousins around at least they will have someone to play with." Lion-o said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Liosia said.

"Now let's go tell me parents." Lion-o said.

They headed out to talk to Lion-o's parents. Valtina saw them and was jealous. Liosia left to go to the bathroom and when she came out Valtina slapped her. "Hey what was that for?" Liosia asked.

"Lion-o should be mine, not your's! I am way better than you and I should be queen of Thundera and get what I want!" Valtina said.

"Valtina please Lion-o and I are in love so please calm down, why do you want Lion-o so badly?" Liosia asked.

"Because no in my village likes me besides you and the other medics, Lion-o is the only one who has been nice to me." Valtina said. "I can't find anyone who likes me," she said.

"I like you," Jagron said. "I find you very attractive," he said.

"You do?" Valtina asked starting to blush.

"What's going on over here?" Lion-o asked looked and saw love was starting to bloom between Jagron and Valtina.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the festival with me?" Jagron asked.

"Yes," Valtina said. "Sorry about earlier." she said.

"That's okay, you were just jealous." Liosia said.

"Come on Liosia let's go tell my parents we're now engaged," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"Congratulations," Valtina and Jagron said.

Lion-o and Liosia headed over to the king and queen. "Mom, dad Liosia said yes," Lion-o said.

"Wonderful," Claudius said. "Everyone I have an announcement," he said.

All the cats in the festival stopped what they were doing and listened. "My son Lion-o and his girlfriend Liosia are now engaged to be married soon their will be a royal wedding," Claudius said.

The kingdom cheered.

Lion-o and Liosia smiled at each other and kissed.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was now moving into the palace since she was Lion-o fiancee. Lion-o prepared a room for her next to his. Today Lion-o was going to tell his parents what Liosia told him. He made it to the throne room. "Mom, Dad there is something I have to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it son?" Claudius asked.

"Yes what do you have to tell us?" Leona asked.

"Liosia is pregnant with my baby," Lion-o said.

Claudius and Leona looked at each other. "Well this changes things," Claudius said.

"But in a good but challenging way," Leona said.

"It's nice we are getting three grandchildren so soon." Claudius said.

"Well at least you told us right away," Leona said.

"Take good care of her son," Claudius said.

Lion-o smiled and went to Liosia. "They are happy about the cub," Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful," Liosia said.

A three weeks later Liosia and Cheetara were talking.

"I'm having twin boys," Cheetara said.

"That's great I hope I find out the gender of my baby soon," Liosia said.

"Well sometimes the gender surprises you," Cheetara said.

"I know," Liosia said.

Suddenly Valtina came in the room in tears. "Valtina what's wrong?" Cheetara asked.

"What happened?" Liosia asked.

"My father wants me to marry this rich man in our village but Jagron and promised each other we would marry. But my father can be very stubborn once he makes up his mind." Valtina said.

"You must tell your father this is your life, and you must have what you want," Liosia said.

"Can you come with me?" Valtina asked.

"Of course," Liosia said.

Valtina took Liosia to where her father was. "Valtina why did you run off I thought you would be happy at marrying Cawlo," her father said.

"Father you always decided things for me and I hate that, why must you choose all I do, I am my own person. I love someone else and now can you let me make my own decisions?" Valtina said sobbing.

"I'm sorry my daughter, I just wanted you to be happy, I guess and I couldn't see I was making you unhappy. Now I can see you are grown woman and not a little girl anymore, and I am sorry," her father said.

"Thanks the man I love is named Jagron, he is the son of the head medic Kali and the head cleric Jaga." Valtina said.

"I see, I would like to meet him sometime," her father said.

"Thanks for coming with me Liosia," Valtina said.

"Liosia I am glad my daughter has friends like you," her father said.

A couple of weeks later at the palace the royal wedding preparations were finally finished. Lion-o was dressed in his suite ready to go and standing at the altar. Liosia was in a lovely wedding dress and walking down the aisle.

Jaga looked at Liosia. "Liosia as princess and future queen of Thundera do you promise to rule fairly with your husband Lion-o and better everything for Thundera?" Jaga asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, princess, and future queen? To love her forever share the throne until death do you part?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, prince, and future king? To love him forever share the throne until death do you part?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now tie the ribbon," Jaga said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the ribbon in a bow. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jaga said.

Lion-o and Liosia shared a passionate kiss. "I present to you Prince Lion-o and Princess Liosia." Jaga said.

The kingdom cheered. Lion-o and Liosia got into their carriage and rode off on their honeymoon.

They came back two weeks later happy as can be and relaxed in their new bedroom together dreaming what their future baby would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were dreaming of what their future baby was like. Liosia was definitely showing she was pregnant. She would still go out with her friends and talk to them. Pumyra was happy for her friend. Today Liosia met Bengali face to face. "Nice to meet you Bengali," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you too," Bengali said. "You and Lion-o must be so happy about the coming of your future baby," he said.

"Yes we are very happy," Liosia said.

At the palace Liosia was relaxing with a cup of tea and Lion-o was reading a book on pregnancy for men. "Okay according to this book, we will be able to find out the gender of our baby at next week's appointment." Lion-o said.

"That's nice," Liosia said.

Suddenly they saw Tygra run by in a hurry. "Tygra what's the rush?" Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara is about to have the twins." Tygra said.

"Oh my, then go get Kali," Lion-o said.

"You better hurry, because labor can happen fast." Liosia said.

A few hours later Tygra's and Cheetara's twins were born. They named them after their late fathers. The one that looked most like a tiger was Javan after Tygra's father. The one that looked most like a cheetah was Chexor after Cheetara's father.

"They are both handsome little boys," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Liosia were looking forward to the birth of their child. The nursery was almost finished it just needed a color that was for the gender of the child.

They were at Kali's office and she did the ultrasound. She was looking at the Ultrasound. "Congratulations it's a girl," Kali said.

"We're having a girl!" Liosia said.

"This is wonderful, a princess," Lion-o said.

They went to tell Lion-o's parents. They found them talking to Tygra and Cheetara who were holding the twins.

"We have some good news," Lion-o said.

"What's the good news?" Leona asked.

"We're having a girl," Liosia said.

"Congratulations," Tygra said.

"That's wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Now that great news," Claudius said.

They made the nursery pink and it was now ready for the baby.

To be continued.


End file.
